dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vega vs Baraka
Vega vs Baraka 'is ZombieSlayer23's twenty-sixth DBX! Description ''Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! Season 2 Episode 11! Today's beauty and the beast duke it out in a battle between clawed villains! Who will prevail? Who do you want to win? Vega Baraka Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: M. Bison's Headquarters')'' M. Bison: ''Seth has been brutally murdered. Vega was speechless. After a while, Vega finally managed to speak. Vega: Hmpf. By whom? M. Bison: Unidentified. Bring the murderer's body to me. Vega, unhappy with his new assignment, leaped out of the building and to where Seth was murdered. (Location: '''''Crumbling Laboratory) Vega busted the door open with a single kick. Vega was ready for anything coming. A bullet could come out of no where. It could be an assassin, hanging from the ceiling. Vega was expecting a sneak attack, but when he walked into the main section of the laboratory, a monster was sitting on Seth's throne. Beside him was Seth's corpse, a pool of black blood surrounding him. Vega focused his attention back on the killer. Vega: You lack such grace... Such beauty. Who knew you of all the people could kill a mastermind like him? Baraka grunted. Baraka: And who knew for a fighter with a claw, you spend too much time talking about how great you really are. Baraka leaped from the throne and landed next to Vega. Vega: You're a disgusting little monster. Show me you're beauty if you're so high and mighty. Baraka pounded his fists together, causing Vega to rush at Baraka with his claw extended. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Scorpion: Ninjitsu) Vega quickly activated his Sky High Claw, leaping over an attack from Baraka. This was just what he needed. Vega, still gliding over Baraka, was cut short when Baraka leaped into the air, grabbing Vega by the shirt and dropping him into the ground. Baraka proceeded with stabbing Vega in the calf with his dagger, but Vega landed a Scarlet Terror into Baraka's chin. The might kick sent Baraka into the air, which gave Vega the opportunity to backhand his claw into Baraka's head as the villain fell to the ground. Baraka was sent an extra distance to the side, giving Vega the advantage point. Vega used Rolling Crystal Flash to roll towards Baraka with an extra speed boost, but this was a big mistake. Baraka blocked the attack, and as soon as the attack was over Baraka grabbed Vega by the head. Baraka: You're gonna experience hell. Baraka threw his blade at Vega, but the fighter countered the attack and impaled Baraka with his claw. Vega then thrust Baraka over him, causing the villain to topple into the ground. Vega chuckled at the sight of his fallen enemy. Vega: You were saying? (Cue: Geometry Dash - Viking Arena - From 0:27) Baraka growled and attempted a Chop Chop Blades. Vega thrusted his claw forwards, but Baraka broke through the attack and started to maul Vega with his claws. However, Vega managed to sock Baraka in the face during the attack. Baraka was forced to stop his attack, stammering backwards. Vega gritted his teeth, locking his claw deeper into his fist. Vega: Pushy little wench. Vega attempted another Rolling Crystal Flash. Baraka hurled his blade at Vega, but it was no use. Vega rolled under the attack and jammed his spiky spine and claw into Baraka while rolling over to him. With a final move, Vega leaped out of his roll and landed on his feet. With a crushing thrust, Vega jammed his claw into Baraka's gut. CRUNCH! Blood dripped to the ground. Slowly trickling down dark grey skin, Baraka heaved upon impact from the claw. Baraka growled.... He would not let his opponent get the satisfaction of damaging him! Baraka slammed his claw into Vega's hand, knocking the claw off of his fist and slicing through his knuckle. Vega cried in pain before getting attacked once more by Baraka with a Sharp Spark, slicing through Vega's skin. Vega: Enough! With a roar of pure rage, Vega landed a Bloody Garden into Baraka's torso, knocking Baraka backwards. Proceeding with a Flying Barcelona Attack, Vega knocked Baraka into the air with his knee, jumping onto the wall next to Baraka. With a final pull, Vega grabbed Baraka by the chest and dropped him into the ground, giving the monster a small concussion. This gave Vega the chance to grab his claw back. Vega: This is too much fun! (Cue: Theme of Guile - Street Fighter V - From 2:07) Vega activated his Critical Art, Bloody Rain. Knocking Baraka into the air once more with his knee, Vega sliced downwards on Baraka. Landing on the ground before the villain, Vega leaped into the air with little effort and jammed his foot into Baraka's gut, knocking him into the air longer. Vega leaped into the air with all of his might, driving his claw into Baraka's gut. As the two advanced higher into the air, Vega began to brutally tear Baraka's chest open. Baraka thrashed and screamed, but it was no use. Before long, Vega pushed with brute force, slicing Baraka's stomach in half and causing bones, organs, and blood to drop to the ground. Landing on the ground gracefully, Vega took off his mask and fled the scene as fallen parts of Baraka came shedding to the ground like a waterfall. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Vega! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat' themed DBXs Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed DBX's Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant